


Close My Mind and Drift Away

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan relaxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close My Mind and Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble written 13 April 2007 for LiveJournal SN100 challenge #143, _Lazy_.

One day off every ten days, two weeks' leave a year, working hours that would make a stevedore flinch. It's a gruelling schedule. Dan doesn't mind; he's young, he's tough, and, besides, he loves the work, he wouldn't want it any other way. But still, when his free day rolls around, he likes to make the best of it. Some weeks that means movies, galleries, the theatre, catching up with whatever friends may happen to be around. Some days – like today – he feels entitled just to be a slob and do. Absolutely. _Nothing_.

No, not even get out of bed.

There's a stack of books on the floor beside him; a week's worth of newspapers, some with the crossword half-done. The TV and stereo remotes are by his side, along with his cellphone in case he gets lonely later on. He's unplugged the coffee machine and brought it through. He has a tray full of snacks. He's washed, and brushed his teeth, because otherwise, _ew_, and now he slides back under the covers, snuggles down, and smiles. The cat opens one eye, curls around his feet, and starts to snore contentedly. Pretty soon, Dan knows, he'll be joining her.

_Bliss._

***


End file.
